Susurros
by Core chocolate
Summary: Un momento de cotidianidad en la tropa de exploración. Insinuación de Levihan


Subir esta ¿viñeta?, ¿drable?, me ha costado un poco, pues aún no entiendo muy bien los mecanismos de esta página. Como sea, espero que les guste.

DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Susurros **

- Oi, Erwin, oi… ¿Estás dormido? – la chica lo zarandeó de los hombros.

- Ummm ...

- Erwin, despierta. Debo decirte algo muy importante – continuó moviéndolo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hanji? – abrió los ojos con pesadez.

- Quiero decirte algo – ambos susurraban.

- ¿Qué cosa? – se talló los ojos y después se incorporó sobre sus codos.

- Creo que estoy enamorada.

- ¿Qué? – el sueño aún le pesaba en los párpados.

- Acabo de descubrirlo – dijo emocionada, pero sin subir el tono de voz.

- Que bien, Hanji – le sonrió sincero. - ¿Ahora puedo volver a dormir?

- ¿Eh? – volvió su mirada al hombre, pues la había desviado a otro punto del campamento - Sí, claro.

- Bien – respondió dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y hundirse de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños. - ¿Y lo conozco? – no obstante, preguntó movido por la curiosidad.

- Oh, sí – exclamó con alegría.

- No es un titán, ¿o sí?, Hanji – frunció las cejas.

- ¿Un titán? – la chica mostró un gesto pensativo y después soltó una sonora carcajada, que fue acallada enseguida por la mano del comandante en su boca.

- Hanji, shh… Despertarás a los demás.

- Perdón, perdón – dijo aún agitada y con las manos en el vientre. – No es un titán, es un humano – guardó silencio y luego esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- Bien, entonces me pondré celoso – bromeó.

- No tienes por qué, Erwin. A ti te sigo queriendo, pero a él…, bueno, ya sabes… - un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la mujer.

- Me alegro – llevó una mano hasta la cabeza de la chica y la despeinó un poco – Hanji, ¿no estabas de guardia?

- Mi turno terminó, Levi acaba de relevarme.

- ¿Entonces sólo me despertaste para eso?

- Es algo muy importante – dijo con un puchero. – Además roncabas. Los ruidos que emiten tú y Mike pueden ser peores que una orda de titanes hambrientos para la tropa cansada – rió bajito.

- Yo no ronco – dijo a la defensiva.

- Oh, sí. Pero creo que es algo que sólo hacen los grandotes como tú y Mike.

- ¿Y Zakarius? ¿A él también lo despertaste?

- Como miembro responsable de la Tropa de Exploración y por el bien de mis compañeros, lo hice – dijo llevándose solemnemente una mano al corazón y la otra a la espalda. – Pero contigo fui más amable, después de todo, eres el comandante – susurró antes de levantarse. – Buenas noches, Erwin, y gracias por escucharme – le guiñó un ojo y se fue a dormir.

- Buenas noches, Hanji – respondió y volvió a recostarse – Yo no ronco, ¿o sí? – se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente la Tropa de Exploración se dispuso a seguir su camino de vuelta a las murallas. Todos los soldados recogían a prisa sus cosas y alistaban sus monturas.

- Buenos días, Mike. ¿Te sientes bien? – era Erwin que se había acercado al soldado, extrañado porque éste se quejaba y doblaba la espalda con dificultad.

- Sí – contestó mientras continuaba sobándose la espalda con una mano. – Anoche alguien llegó y me pateó.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y pudiste verlo?

- No, pero no fue necesario, sé quién lo hizo – dijo y vio al comandante a los ojos, para que después ambos dirigieran la mirada hacia una chica de lentes y cabellera castaña, que no paraba de hablar, en tanto un malhumorado y fastidiado soldado de baja estatura y cabello negro intentaba escapársele. – Esa pequeña está loca, y patea duro – dijo con una mueca de dolor.

- Sí – Erwin regresó la mirada a su compañero. – Mike, dime algo – su voz salió seria y preocupada –, cuando acampamos, ¿has oído que yo ronque?

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo. Creo que no está..., bueno, es el primer fic que escribo, y no tengo idea de cómo esté, pero ahí está. La inspiración para esto me llegó una noche que escuchaba el opening de Tokyo Ghoul... Sí, a veces mi cerebro funciona de forma extraña. Lo que sucede es que las palabras iniciales de esa canción me parecen algo así como susurros, y era de noche... En fin, espero que haya gustado. Pueden dejar reviews, o no, de todos modos agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerlo. Saludos


End file.
